Nuestros Juegos
by cruzercruzer22
Summary: Jon desea a Arya, Arya también desea a Jon. Robb tiene a Jon, y Jon tiene a Robb. En lo más profundo de su ser Robb desea a Arya tambien. Es un juego arriesgado el que Jon y Robb empezaron, uno al que Arya no le molestaría unirse.


ARYA

Diría que su primer recuerdo de ellos actuando impropiamente sería cuando sus senos empezaron a crecer. Por supuesto, ella en aquel tiempo no sabía que lo que él le hacía era impropio. Y tampoco era que recordara mucho, sólo talvez lo más interesante.

Se recordaba estando en unos termales con Jon, ella no sabiendo que él iba a estar ahí pero uniéndosele con el entusiasmo con que siempre lo hacía. No fue hasta que se salieron y se sentaron en unas piedras que lo vio mirándolo hacia su pecho, su bata transparentándose gracias al agua. No recordaba muy bien, pero recordaba a Jon hablando de cualquier cosa y sonriéndose apenado, sonrojado, mientras miraba de su cara a su pecho y viceversa.

"Están creciendo." Se dijo como si nada y tocándose de arriba a abajo con cuatro dedos sobre una de las pequeñas redondeces. "No me gusta, pero Sansa y madre dicen que lo seguirán haciendo." Vio a Jon mirando sus dedos detenidamente y después mirando en otra dirección. A veces no quería que le crecieran y otras veces quería que lo hicieran rápido porque debajo de la ropa se veía chistosa. Vio a Jon de repente volviéndose a meter al agua y ella lo siguió, saltándole a la espalda y de esa forma colgándosele, Jon la dejó, sosteniéndola y continuando caminando en el agua hasta cuando estuvieron en una parte más onda, y de un solo movimiento se agachó la cogió de las piernas y se la quitó de encima tirándola hacia atrás. Ambos tirándose agua encima y riéndose.

Como pasó a estar apoyada contra una piedra, Jon en frente suyo y con la palma de la mano tomando su pecho no lo recordaba. Sólo se recordaba mirándolo a la cara y la mano que la apretaba suavemente, una y otra vez. A veces era la palma entera como midiéndola, curvándose en su forma, otras veces era el pulgar por debajo de su pezón y los otros tres dedos por arriba mientras él la masajeaba, apretándola hasta el pezón. No sabía porque Jon estaba estudiando eso, pero lo dejó, "No son muy grandes, lo sé." Él de repente la miró a los ojos brincando, como si lo hubiera asustado al hablar, y ella se burló.

_Cielos, tan concentrado había estado. _Con culpa la miró y decidió repetir las palabras que Robb le había dicho a él varias veces; _no le podemos decir de esto a nadie, _"No puedes decirle a nadie de esto." Le dijo bajamente y soltándola de una teta, llevando su mano hasta su pierna y subiendo por debajo de su bata para amacizarle directamente las tetas sin ropa. Aquella curvatura haciéndosele interesante.

Arya no recordaba mucho, pero si recordaba vívidamente de repente estar acostada sobre pasto y barro y a un lado de aquel termal, Jon a su lado arrodillado y la cabeza de él enterrada en su pecho. Ella sin bata y solo en sus calzones. Los dedos de Jon pellizcando, jalando, apretando sus pezones, ella confundida mirando al cielo blanco mientras él también la lamía y la chupaba hasta el estómago, quejándose bajamente. Ella sosteniéndolo de los rizos.

Esa vez fue la primera que ocurrió, y la verdad no recordaba haberse sentido bien.

Tenía temor de preguntarle qué le hacía, pero era obvio que a él le gustaba hacerle eso porque se lo estaba diciendo. _'…Dioses,' '…Es mejor de lo que creía.' '…No tienes casi nada, pero es rico besártelas.' 'Se ven chistositas.' _'Se te ponen duras por el frio o porque te las estoy acariciando?' 'Te gusta que te las toque y bese?' 'He oído que a las mujeres les gusta.'

Arya no recordaba que le había dicho después de que ella se vistió. Ni siquiera recordaba si la acompañó hasta el castillo o no.

_¿Y porque venía a recordar eso ahora? ¿Años después de que pasara?_

Porque en el momento vio a Jon con Robb, cada uno al lado de una chica que servía en el castillo, besándose, besándose bastante _entre los tres_ en la boca, fue Robb quien enganchó sus dedos en el vestido de la chica y se lo bajó, sus enormes tetas quedando al aire y los tres riéndose, Jon y Robb agachándose de inmediato, a chuparle cada uno una haciendo sonidos raros. No pudo dejar de respirar profundo ante aquello y de repente vio a Robb girándose y sus ojos se encontraron, así ella estuviera escondida.

Vio a Robb girándose hacia Jon y la tabernera, haciéndola cubrir de inmediato y diciéndoles que no continuaran en las caballerizas y buscaran otro lugar.

Minutos después estaba sola y aun sin poderse mover.

Jon nunca la besaba a ella en la boca.

Aunque lo había hecho en dos ocasiones más en sus pechos.

La segunda vez había sido un año después, talvez? Había estado usando un vestido y en una reunión lo mandaron a acompañarla hasta su habitación. Una vez allí Jon había entrado con ella y desde atrás le había tocado una de las tetas, amacizándola y diciéndole que le habían crecido otro tanto. De nuevo, lo dejó jugar con ella. Él apretándoselas y chupándoselas y diciéndole que le encantaban su nuevo tamaño.

'Recuerda, no le digas a nadie de esto.'

Arya solo se recordaba preocupada, pues la primera vez que él le había hecho aquello le había dejado innumerables marcas en las tetas y estomago que tuvo que ocultarle a sus nanas y doncellas con dificultad.

Para la tercera vez, ya estaba más mayor, y muy al tanto de que lo que le dejaba hacer era malo. Y aún así no lo detuvo cuando él la metió a una habitación desocupada y le bajó las copas del vestido, agachándose y chupándola ávidamente, mucho más ávidamente y por más tiempo que las otras dos veces.

Esa vez sí se recordaba disfrutando de lo que él le hacía. Sin aire y quejándose jalándolo hacia ella y pidiéndole por más. Diciendole cuando morderle los pezones o lamérselos…o apretárselos fuertemente casi hasta el dolor.

Más no la había vuelto a buscar…y algo le dijo que lo que le gustaba era que las tetas de la otra chica fueran bastantes grandes.

Y ella quería a Jon, lo quería solo para ella. Haciéndole esas cosas solo a ella. Y sintió tristeza de que él no quisiera lo mismo.

Y Jon a ella no la besaba en la boca…y lo había visto besar a Robb…No sabía que dos hermanos se pudieran besar. Eso era extraño.

Estaba confundida.


End file.
